They Came From Hell
by Troller9000
Summary: Everyone knows Five Nights at Freddy's. But what if Mike Schimdt failed? What if the animatronics went into the outside world? What if they craved for something else? Two unlikely heroes must find a sword and stop this carnage once and for all. I guess it's AU A little adventure in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is a fanfic and it's for real. I may be bad or good but THIS is the test. Meanwhile, I finished Courage the Cowardly Dog ^-^ Wait is that good or bad? THERE ARE NO MORE EPISODES!^-^ - T-T But that's why I'm making my own cartoon! That aside, enjoy. I would appreciate reviews! Hey, I'm not begging, but they motivate me.**

He kept checking those cameras. Beads of sweat ran down his cheeks. He never left that office, not once. Not to go to the bathroom, not to grab some food, not to mess around. Besides, he heard rumors that the food was the leftovers from the animatronics last "meal". His name was Mike Schimdt, your everyday security guard. But this place. No, this hell, was no average place.

His guidance had died on the phone a hour ago. And he had seen this monstrous fox running down the halls on numerous occasions, only to be shut out by a frightened Mike. Once, when he turned the light on, he saw Freddy Fazebear, looking straight at him. He immediately closed the door on him. They had gotten more active on the 5th night. Too active for the unfortunate security guard to handle.

He checked the power and shivered. "Oh no... 3% of power left!" He whispered. By then, he didn't need to go to the bathroom. He frantically checked the time and looked in horror. It was only 2:00. He checked the cameras some more and saw Foxy running down the halls. "Ack!" He closed the door. Just when he sighed in relief... The power went out.

Everything was silent. The fan was no longer on, no lights, nothing. He stood as still as possible. He quietly checked the cameras. None of the animatronics were there. He didn't see them in any of the rooms or hallways. It didn't take him long to get what this meant. He gulped and his heart pounded. Then, a hand slowly put the camera down. He was left face-to-face with Bonnie. You could hear his scream from outside. Too bad no one was there to save him. But while Mike was dying, something felt strange. They didn't stuff him into a suit like Phone Guy said. They were biting on him. Like, they were eating him! He screamed in agony during the process.

After the animatronics finished him off, they wandered even further. They wandered outside. Little did the people inhabiting that town know that soon, all hell would break loose.

It was a beautiful morning at my house. Everything's going well. My name is Maria. I had just gotten my house and had everything under control. I'm a carefree girl and very forgetful about things. Even important stuff. I love coffee, too! My friend, Rosa, was coming over to discuss something. We've been besties for how long? I forgot. She very serious and stuff. But even though our personalities contrast,

we still make a good team.

"Man, what a great day! Let's see was on the news! Maybe the lottery numbers are on there!" I turned towards the TV and turned it on. I flipped the channels until the news came up and eagerly awaited the info, a scratched lottery ticket in hand.

"Next, a security guard by the name of Mike Schimdt was brutally killed at Freddy Fazebear's Pizza Place by an unknown murderer! The murderer then took the animatronics away with him. It also says that he was mostly eaten. Guys, we may be facing the Jeffrey Dahmer of the 21st century! Poor man. Even worse, there were three more half eaten bodies near 36th Street! Now for the lottery. 273."

I didn't even check my lottery ticket after that. 4 people murdered then _eaten_?! That's going too far! No, murder alone is too far. I've got to stop this! All of a sudden I heard a knock at the door. I unlocked and opened the door. Rosa was revealed to be there.

"Hello, Maria. How is everything?""It's terrible, Rosa. You won't believe what I heard on the news. Please come sit down." I pleaded. She realized it was urgent and quietly sat down. "4 people were brutally murdered and _eaten_. They say that we may be facing the Jeffrey Dahmer of the 21st century." She pondered my statement. "Lemme guess. _You_ want to catch this guy. Pffft. Hahahaha. That's crazy." I could tell she was forcing the laugh so I could lose my self-esteem. Then she turned serious again. "You'll get yourself killed. Let the authorities handle it. That's _why _they have authority." She ended. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

I folded my arms as I watched her leave. I glanced at the clock. _11:00PM... Perfect time to catch a criminal!_ I grabbed a wooden katana that I got from a convention and opened the door. Rosa was still there chilling in her car. "Chillin', eh? I see." She sighed deeply. "I had a feeling you wouldn't listen." She said ignoring me. I twiddled my fingers. "C-Can I hitch a ride to 36th street?" I stuttered. "Fine, but I'm coming with you." I was a bit nervous, but it was something to do. Besides, I always wanted to be a cop. What could possibly go wrong? Not to be cliche of course.

**How was that? Was it good? Do I need some improvement? Oh and if you're gonna review, tell me whether I should watch Kids Next Door first, or Dexter's Laboratory.**


	2. The Terror Reveals

**Hello! This is Chapter 2 and I'm glad you like the fanfic. I'll watch KND and read some fanfics after I finish it. I might even make one... But it's got a ton of episodes and with school and all, it's kinda hard. Anyway, on to the fanfic! Hope I didn't mess this chapter up!**

"Can we make a stop?" I asked. I wanted to get my fortune told. "There should be one around here." "No." Rosa quickly rejected me. "Please?" "No!" "I won't stop until you say yes." Knowing it was true, Rosa sighed in defeat.

We arrived at a fortune-telling place and upon entering, we saw a woman who looked quite old. "Please. There's no need to stand." She said kindly. We sat down and I eagerly awaited my fortune. She chanted some magic words and reached into her bag.

"I will tell your fortune with... These!" She pulled out a fortune cookie and those fortune teller things you would make out of looseleaf paper during class in grade school.

Rosa looked at the paper fortune teller. "Are you kidding me?!" She asked in an irritated tone. "Come on, Maria! Let's get out of here." She grabbed my hand and was about to pull me out the door.

"Wait! I think they might be important. I'll add a bonus. You get 3 fortunes." She said desperately. Rosa stopped. She usually went for a good bargain. "Ok, I'll give you a chance." She muttered. _Aww. I bet that was her sympathy, too. _

The woman gave me the cookie and Rosa the paper fortune teller. "Eat the cookie, see what's in it. And you," She pointed to Rosa. "Pick a number."

**30 seconds later...**

"Both of you read your fortunes." She said.

I ate my cookie and tried to savor the taste, but Rosa had an impatient look on her face. "Um, it says..." My eyes widened. "Your worst nightmares will come... True?" I couldn't help but shiver. _My worst nightmares? _

Rosa stifled a laugh. "Pffft... Let's see mine's." She opened a flip and read her fortune. "Your bad luck will grow? Yeah, right."

"One more fortune." The woman took out a crystal ball and waved her hands over it. I sat there, nervously awaiting our final fortunes. The fortune teller took a deep breath. "All hell will break loose. But you will embark on a journey to a certain Chuck E. Cheese's to find a sword that will defeat this hell."

Rosa didn't even comment about that. She just sighed. "Come on, Maria. Let's go find that killer." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the fortune-telling place. I quickly thanked the woman as we left.

We got in the car and continued to 36th street. "Rosa, do you really think that she was telling the truth? I mean the fortunes." I saw her smirk through the mirror. "Of course not."

While in the car, Rosa and I felt a bump. She pulled over to see what it was. We exited the car and walked over to the source of the bump. I hoped it was a speed bump, but I brought my wooden sword, just in case. I froze in my tracks when I saw what it was. A body. It was a man's body. I saw him every once in a while on the bus.

"Call 911!" I screamed. Rosa quickly took out her phone but then dropped it. "R-Rosa! Did you hear me?!" I've never saw her so scared before. Beads of sweat dropped down her chin. She pointed her finger in front of her. "What is that?" She asked me. I looked at where she was pointing and I couldn't believe my eyes. "EEEK! HELP ME!" A woman screamed.

I saw a animatronic duck with a bib that said "Let's Eat!" who looked like it was about to eat a woman. The woman struggled to get out of its grasp but that proved futile. "H-Hold on! I'll save you! Rosa, call 911!" I yelled. She snapped out of her trance and dialed the number.

"Hello! There's an animatronic attacking a woman on 34th street! We may have found the cannibal! This thing is running loose! Bring armed forces! Please come quick! " I heard her say.

I dashed towards the duck and swung my sword at it. It dodged my attack like it was nothing. I sent out my war cry and attacked again and again. "Don't worry! You'll be okay, I promise!" I said as I swung. "HAAAH!" I swung my hardest and the blow connected. My sword broke in two. I was amazed at my own hidden strength. Unfortunately, that last blow reduced my stamina to dust. I was worn out by fatigue for a little and it bit the woman! "AAAAHH! IT HURTS!" She kept repeating. "NO!" I exclaimed. I got up swung at it one more time and it kicked me to the curb. Literally. I met eye contact with the woman. It just kept biting on her. I covered my eyes, hoping it would stop but I herd the flesh tear. I heard her cries and I covered my ears, but I could still hear her screams. It was traumatizing. I was about to scream to drown out the noise but I heard a faint whisper out of the woman.

"Y-You promised everything would be okay... Y-You lied to m-me..." "No! E-Everything's going to be ok!" I had to raise her spirits but I kept on fooling myself with the idea that she'd live. "N-No it won't..." Her head hung down, indicating she died. _Her last words were... _Rosa ran to me, obviously worried. I could hear sirens. My sight was blurred by tears. "I failed..." I muttered. Everything went black.

(Rosa's Point of View)

I looked at the courageous, yet foolish friend of mine. _I have to get her to away from this thing. _I pulled her over to the car and noticed that the animatronic was following us. The first thing I did was start panicking. I pulled faster and faster but it just kept picking up speed. I finally reached the car and threw Maria inside. I turned to see where the animatronic was.

"Ah!" I honestly think some of my hair turned white. It was right in front of me. I slowly backed up against the car. The animatronic made a gurgling noise and came closer. _If this thing eats me, Maria will be the last course! _It opened its mouth. I could see two sets of teeth on the back of its mouth. Was this the end? I closed my eyes, ready for my execution when... "Hold it right there, mister! Put your hands where we can see them!" _My saviors... _I learned something from this event. Always believe fortune-tellers, no matter how cheap.

**How'd you like this chapter? Was it good? I hope it was! The next chap will come up soon! Don't give up on me!**


	3. The Search Begins

**Oh my gosh, I feel so proud of myself! I looked at how many views the second chapter got and it was like, 50! I can't blow this! (Determination Mode On.) Let's freakin do this! Ok that's a little too much... Oh and if you said "Wtf?" At the chuck e cheese thing, it's all I could come up with -_- **

_My saviors... _The police came just in the nick of time. "Hold it right there! Let her go!", one said. He pointed his gun at the animatronic. "What is that thing?!" Another asked. It turned to them and cocked its head in confusion. Then it turned to me and opened its mouth. _Wait, they're behind me... I'll get killed!_

"EEEEK!" I could no longer keep my cool composure. Maria would probably laugh. Just as it was about to bite me, it's head flew back at an extreme force, dropping me in the process. I realized it was a headshot. Only a professional sniper could've done that. It fell down with a big thud and didn't get up. I looked back at it and noticed no hole in its head. _That's strange... Wait! Now's my chance! _I took Maria out of the car and ran to the police.

"Thank you so much!" I said while trying to hold back the tears. An officer looked at Maria, whom I was carrying. "Who is she?" He asked. "A friend who was attacked." I gave Maria to the ambulance. Then I explained everything. "You see it all started when..."

(Maria's Point of View)

I slowly opened my eyes. First thing I saw was a white light. "_Did I... Die?" _was the first thing that came to mind. I slowly got up and saw equipment you would see in a hospital. I checked my phone to see what time it was. _9:00PM... _The events from last night replay in my mind. Tears start to well up. "What... Happened?" I should've know something bad would happen, but something this brutal? My fragile soul wasn't ready. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Rosa.

"Rosa..." "Maria..." We stared at each other blankly. Then Rosa ran and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried! Don't EVER do something stupid like that again!" She yelled. "I told the police everything. They'll take care of it. But... There's something that needs to be asked..." "Wait. Can I get a coffee first?" Rosa facepalmed.

I found myself checked out of the hospital in no time. I knew where we were going. "Rosa, you know what she'll say." I said as she dragged me to the fortune teller. "I-It's not scientifically possible! I can't explain how she did it but, she guessed!" _She guessed? I thought you were better than that, Rosa... _Although a part of me _would _like to know how she knew that. Do fortune tellers actually tell the future? Does magic exist? Who am I? Ok, that's a little too deep into things.

We got to the fortune teller. Well, Rosa barged in and kicked the door open. "ALRIGHT LADY! I WANT ANSWERS." Rosa slammed he palms on the table. The lady simply smoked on her pipe, unfazed by Rosa's wrath. "You've lost your calm personality, Rosa. What happened? Did what I foretell actually happen? It should have." "Oh!" Rosa realized that she wasn't herself. She took a step back and muttered something. "I'm a fortune teller. Telling the future is a part of my career. I guess I'm an oracle, too." She glanced at me. "What would you like?" I cleared my throat. "Isn't there a way to avoid this fate? Isn't there a way to kill these things?" I asked politely, unlike Rosa. She chuckled. "Listen, I told you. A sword. It's a holy sword, and the more good deeds you do, it grows in power."

"Please tell us why!" I pleaded with her to tell us. "You're too kind, girl. Let me explain." _This is it... _I motioned for Rosa to come over. She seemed interested in this, too.

"In the early 80s, a pizza place was made. Freddy Fazebear's Pizza reputation and all. Until 1987, where one of the animatronics bit a child's frontal lobe off. The child miraculously survived." _1987? _"Rosa, what's today's date?" "November 15th, 1998." _That was about 11 years ago! _The fortune teller looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"You see, the animatronics are possessed by cannibalistic demons." "DEMONS?!" Rosa and I yelled simultaneously. "Yes."

"Anyway," She continued. "Shortly after, a small group of kids were murdered. It's said a man lead them in an alley and did the deed. Ever since then, popularity decreased. You ever seen them send a help wanted article in the paper?" "Yeah," Rosa replied. "At least once a week for a security guard." "Well they all die. Mike Schimdt, however, died too soon. So the animatronics escaped. They will keep going and killing. A legendary, holy sword can kill them, though."

"More animatronics are being possessed as we speak. It seems as though there's a portal somewhere. I won't spoil it. Find it yourselves. The animatronics at Freddy's were the first ones possessed. That's your hint."

"Wait why can't you just tell us where all this stuff is?" "Excellent question, Maria." Rosa added. "Because, you guys are in your mid 20s. You should be able to figure it out. Besides, I don't want to mess with fate. Now get out. I have customers who want to know who the animatronics' next victim will be." She shooed us away. I peeked out the building and saw a long line of anxious customers waiting.

"Bye-Bye. See ya later, I know you'll come back." "Quit it! That's creepy!" Rosa and I said simultaneously. "Hmm... You're right. And Rosa." Rosa turned towards her. "I'm not a bitch." "RRRRGGH! I hate you!" She snapped. The fortune teller smiled mischievously and waved goodbye to us.

"Rosa where are we going?" I asked. She stopped walking and looked at me. "Are you fucking kidding me? We're trying to save to world, and you forgot?!" "Did _you _remember?" "Yes!" "Just testing!" I ended. She sighed. "I already know we're gonna fail. Man, I hate that woman! 'Don't want to mess with fate.' She says! I mean, come on! _I _could come up with a better excuse! What a bitch." "She _can _foretell the future!" I gasped. It took Rosa a while to get what I meant. "You know what?! I'm done!" _Teehee! Rosa's hilarious. _

**Two chapters in a day! I did some research, and trivia said that FNAF takes place November 9th- November 14th, 1998. So yeah. Thank you for staying with this fanfic so far! I really appreciate it. Review an tell me if there's something I gotta improve. Until next time!**


	4. Robot Chicken!

**600 views? I feel famous. Y'know, I feel like my pacing is bad. I'm gonna try to add more details. I did in the first chapter, right? If I did, I probably got lazy. I haven't updated in like, forever. Ironic, considering the fact that I'm waiting for someone to update as well. Anyway, here's Chapter 4. Hopefully it'll be the longest chapter. Am I the only one who thought Bonnie was a girl? Y'know, the name? I'm gonna shut up now. **

The atmosphere was dark. A golden animatronic looked at Maria and Rosa through a magic mirror. Four more animatronics were behind him, staring intently at the mirror. They were a fox, a rabbit, another bear, and a chicken. A demonic aura surrounded them all.

"Should we let them find the sword? It'll be boring if we just kill them now." The golden bear asked his fellow animatronics. "I want to have some fun before we put our plan into fruition."

The fox shrugged with indifference. "Whatever you feel like doing, matey. Everyone else in town is hiding in their houses, but they're wandering outside. Easy prey to me."

"That's right." The chicken nodded in agreement.

The golden bear pondered over these suggestions. Finally, he came to a decision. "Chica." He called out to the animatronic chicken. "I give you the job if stopping them. Nothing can get in our way..."

"Sure thing, G.F." Chica replied. Afterwards, she went off.

G.F. rubbed his "paws" together. _We've given them a false sense of security by not claiming any lives. But soon we'll strike, and they'll fall..._

(Maria's POV)

"There. The doors unlocked.

This was it. Rosa and I stood in front of the Chuck E. Cheese. Before we came, I made a stop at my house to get some items. I brought a handbag along. This was where the sword might be. A chill ran up my spine while I thought about going in there. I slowly wiped the sweat from my forehead as I stared at the logo. "R-Rosa, you're brave. Y-You go in f-first." I stuttered.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Hell no! Why don't _you _go in there?" She retorted. I could sense some fear in her voice. "In fact, let's go together, ok?" She awkwardly smiled at me.

I nodded hesitantly. We held hands so none of us would bail and entered the pizza place. I squeezed my bag strap, bracing myself for the worst.

Inside was darker than black. The animatronics weren't on the stage. That kind of scared me, considering the fact they're all getting possessed.

Rosa explored the area more. "You brought flashlights, right?"

I dug into my handbag and revealed two flashlights. "Here." I threw one and a couple batteries to her. She caught them with thanks. We further explored.

As soon as we turned the flashlights on, we saw an ugly picture. The floor was a mess. Pieces of pizza and other food were scattered across the room. The smell was terrible. Occasionally, I stepped in a puddle. Considering the age group that visits this place, I prayed it was a drink. I saw a couple rats run around. Could that be Chuck E. Cheese himself?

"Geez, the janitor does a _great _job cleaning this place. They should pay him even _more_." Rosa said sarcastically. I giggled as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

Suddenly, a sound echoed across the room we were in. We both turned around in surprise. I started to get nervous again.

"What... was that?" I slowly walked towards the hallway where it came from. I could make out two shadows. I flashed my light towards them and froze. It was the chicken from last time and a chef. From what I could tell, the chef was also an animatronic. Then I remembered what the fortune teller said.

_"You see, the animatronics are possessed by cannibalistic demons." _Uh-oh. They started walking towards us, picking up speed just like last time. Then I did what any person I knew would do: Panic.

"ROSA, RUUUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She scratched her head and titled it in confusion. "Eh?" I gave up and dragged her into a different hallway.

I heavily panted while sweating bullets. I felt like screaming. Even though it was explained, I was so confused. _Demons shouldn't exist. They only exist in movies, fairy tales and nonrealistic stuff like that. _I ruffled my hair in frustration. I rested my head on my knees.

"What was _that _about? Did you see one of those things?!" Rosa violently shook me for answers. I slowly nodded. She let go and looked at me in horror. "Really?" I nodded again in confirmation.

"Face it, Rosa. We're going to die here..." I sulked. "Someone else should find the sword." Rosa looked shocked as I spoke.

"We can do this! Get up!" She urged me stand, but I refused. _What's the point..._

"Rosa, they're demons. You see those in movies! What are we? Humans. Sure we can do great things like invent airplanes and TV, but we can die." I choked on my words, tears welling up in my eyes. "We can try to live, but-"

"Well what are we waiting for?" She interrupted. "We gotta find the sword before _they _find _us_!" I lifted my head. She was right. You know what they say, the sooner, the better! My determination slowly returned. "Pfft. Now I'm the one cheering you up." She stood up along with me.

We walked down the hallways, looking thoroughly through different rooms for the sword. I began to wonder if the sword was even here. I checked my watch. _3:00AM..._

"Uh, Maria." Rosa tugged my sleeve.

"What?"

"Let's, uh, say there are security cameras. Will we get arrested?"

I looked at her. I felt like a complete idiot. The police will never believe our tale. _Wait a sec..._

"We'll could just destroy the cameras!" I suggested.

"Fine. Luckily, we're near the janitor's closet. I'll be right back." I watched her disappear into the shadows. Oddly, I saw her running back.

"Rosa, you look pale!"

"ROBOT CHICKEN!" She screamed.

"Oh! I love that show! Isn't it funny? Did you see a poster? Can I have it?"

"Let me rephrased that. ANIMATRONIC CHICKEN!"

She grabbed me and ran the other way. But the chef blocked the alternative exit.

"No way!" Rosa said in disbelief. I couldn't believe it either. This was it. She looked around for any last hopes. She opened a door that happened to be there and we went inside. She slammed the door shut and quickly locked it.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" My anxiety was at its peak. I could see their shadows from the crease below the door. Rosa turned the lights on. It was revealed to be a security room. She sat down and sighed. She brushed the hair and sweat from her face. I knew she was thinking.

I frantically looked around the security room. An orange sticky note was on the keyboard. I squinted.

**Note to self: Weird sword in the tiles.**

Eh? In the tiles? I started kicking at the floor. I heard banging at the door. I started searching quicker. Rosa looked at me.

"What're you doing? This isn't playtime." She said.

"At least I'm not sitting down doing nothing." I said back. Then a tile overturned. "Eureka!" I exclaimed.

"Did you find something?" Rosa sat upright.

I reached into the space hurriedly. The banged got louder and louder. My heart was jumping in my chest until...

(3rd Person View)

The door crashed onto the floor. Chica and the chef were revealed. The Chica's mouth was half-open. "Um, Maria! Watch out!" Rosa warned. She thought Maria was crazy. Maria then pulled out something. It was the sword!

"Prepare yourselves monsters! For today," She pointed the sword towards them both. "is your retribution!" She leaped at the chef and sliced him in two. You could see different colored wires from his insides. Maria and Rosa shivered. The atmosphere grew heavy for a couple seconds. It was probably the demon dying. Chica backed up, leaving an open escape.

Out of instinct, Rosa ran across the room to escape. Maria followed. Chica stood there, dumbfounded. She looked at the chef and pursued them.

The two girls went out the door and turned toward the Chuck E. Cheese. "Ok. Let's share. We'll take turns defeating the animatronics." Rosa suggested.

"Good idea." Maria replied.

Chica bursted out of the building. She made a gurgling sound before flapping her wings. Eventually, she became airborne.

Maria and Rosa scratched their heads and laughed nervously. They looked at each other with fake smiles and both said what they would always say when in trouble.

"Ahaha... We're screwed."

**Sorry I took so long to update. Was that chapter better? I hope it was. I plan on making each battle with the major animatronics one chapter. Anyway, I wish I could play this game. Alas, I have iOS, not android. Forgive me if you didn't like the Robot Chicken reference. I really love that show. Thanks for reading this far.**


	5. Chica Strikes

**Dammit I always get grounded. That's why this took long. Well, in my opinion it took long. Anyways, here is Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy.**

"Great. Just what we needed. A flying animatronic." Rosa crossed her arms and scowled as she watched Chica fly in the air.

"Don't worry, Rosa. I can assure you that we'll win. Cus' we _have _to win or else the world will crumble." I readied my sword and got in my battle stance. I remembered that it was I who got us into this, so it was my responsibility to get us out. Although, I did feel a lot of pressure, considering the fact that the fate of the world rested on my tiny shoulders.

She shrugged. "If you say so." And with that statement, I charged at Chica.

"Come on! Ngh! DAMMIT!" I kept jumping up, but unfortunately, Chica was out of my reach. From the corner of my eye, I could see Rosa facepalm.

"Hahaha! You're such a miserable weakling!" Chica's demonic voice sent chills up my spine. However, that chill was quickly heated by my flaming rage.

I rushed to Rosa and whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head in approval.

Rosa face towards Chica and kneeled down on one knee with her hands cupped widely over her head. I got behind her and backed up. I sneered and ran towards her before jumped in her hands. She immediately stood up, followed with me jumping towards Chica. Long story short, she gave me a boost. "HOW'S THIS FOR MISERABLE?!" I screamed before grabbing Chica.

"Eek! Get off of me!" Chica landed on the ground and tried to shake me off. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't gonna budge.

I raised my sword to end it all. "Sayonara, sucker!" I taunted. For some reason, after I said that, the sword's luster was greatly reduced before I stabbed her. Or so I thought. The sword bounced off Chica's metal body like it was plastic. "What the...?!" I felt a pain no person should feel. My head swung back in agony but I couldn't make a single sound. Chica obviously bit me.

"HEY!" Rosa delivered a swift kick to Chica, making her release me and fall to the ground. Rosa quickly ran to my aid while Chica was down. "Maria, let me take over!"

"W-What happened? Why did i-it bounce off?!" I raised myself up, clenching my wound. I winced in pain.

"Well, the fortune teller said that when we do good deeds, it grows in power, right? So if we do bad stuff, it's power decreases!" She smiled once figuring out the answer. "When you said 'Sayonara, sucker!', that was an insult." _Are you fucking kidding me?! _The sword dimmed a little. Rosa looked at me in disappointment. "The animatronics aren't human, plus, we're only killing them to save mankind! So that's why the sword works against them!"

It was then that we realized Chica was towering over us. I scuffled away from her and passed Rosa the sword. "I'm injured. Take over. You wouldn't want me to pass out from blood loss, would you?" I questioned before hiding behind a street lamp. I watched Rosa shake her head and turn to Chica with a battle stance. _Ok, Rosa... Let's see what you can do._

(Rosa's POV)

This is the first time I've been in a serious fight. Where I have an advantage at least. I grip the hilt of the sword tightly. I shook in fear. It was like a countdown to death for me.

"Pffft... What's a scrawny human like you going to do to me? You saw your friend back there! Move aside so I can finish my dinner." Chica took me as a fool. Not for long.

Without a word, I charged at the animatronic. I swung the sword at her. She swiftly dodged and went for a counterattack with her wing. I parried it and reached my hand out to her. She paid attention to it. That was an opening of which I quickly made use of. "You fell for it!" I slashed at her legs. "Not so puny now?"

Chica quickly flapped her wings to fly again. "Not so fast!" I grabbed her foot and weighed her down, but she kicked me off. "Oof!" I landed on the ground with a thud.

"You put up a good fight, I'll give you that... Too bad it didn't last long!" Chica's cackles filled the air. I looked at her wings as if that was the key to my victory. Suddenly, an idea sparked in my mind. _That's it!_

I got up a held the sword in one hand. I thought of good things and watched the once dim glow turn into a blinding light. I could vaguely see Chica cock her head in confusion. I felt like an angel.

While I held the sword, I felt like all the bad in my was washed away. _Is this the sword's true power? I feel so... clean. _I wondered. Then I threw the sword up in the air towards Chica. It pierced her wing, causing her to descend. "No!" She shouted.

The sword dropped down on the ground. I quickly rushed to get it. I picked it up and raised it up before plunging it in her head. _It went through!_

She let out a bloodcurdling scream before a white light engulfed her. The wind picked up and the sky lighted up while she was engulfed in a white light. "G.F., AVENGE ME..." And with that, her voice trailed off, forever forgotten in the silence. _G.F.?_

The wind stopped and the darkness returned. I wondered... Who was this G.F.? Girlfriend? That was all I could think of. I snickered at the thought of such a _ridiculous _name.

"You did it!" Maria ran towards me and hugged me. She forgot about her wound, wincing in pain as she moved her shoulders.

"It was easier than expected. But we still have much more to do. I heard there are at least 3 more of these things." I warned. That aside, I was happy that we made it. Out first battle was a win! Unfortunately, there was still much to do. Ugh. This'll be an adventure.

**Forgive me for it being so short. Did you like it? I hope you did. I noticed that it's taking me longer to update. Well, I **_**am **_**working on another fanfic. Eh, multitasking. Did this even crack 1,000 words? I like my chapters 1k+. First chapters are exceptions.**


	6. Party Crasher

**Sheesh, how long has it been since I updated? Anyway, here's Chapter 6. Hope ya enjoy.**

It had been a day since our victorious battle with Chica the Chicken. Rosa and I had decide to share our joy with some drinks. First, Rosa wanted to gloat about it at the fortune teller's place.

_"Hahahaaa! I told you we'd win! But you didn't listen! I told you so, I told you so!" Rosa was the happiest of us, considering the fact she hates the fortune teller and would love to "prove her superiority" to her. She laughed so hard that she fell to the ground while clutching her stomach. "And guess what?! C'mon guess!" Rosa put on a pleading face and begged her to guess. _

_The fortune teller rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't need to gue-" Rosa pressed her finger on the fortune teller's mouth. "JUST GUESS." She demanded. The fortune teller sighed in defeat. "Fine. What?" She asked in an annoyed voice._

_"I did it all by myself! I kicked her ass!" Rosa started doing punching and kicking gestures. I gave her a disappointed look, but she ignored it. _

_"Uh, anyway. We just came here to invite you to drink with us." I figured she'd want to celebrate with us. She shook her head._

_"No thanks. I shouldn't be drinking. It doesn't feel right to me. Besides, if you do, you're gonna have a bad time."_

_"Fine then. Suit yourself." And then we left._

I invited some friends over to drink. One thing led to another and then it turned into a party.

"Anyone want some gin and juice?" Someone asked.

I saw some people whisper to Rosa. They looked at my oddly as a confident smile formed Rosa's lips.

"Maria! I challenge you to... A drinking contest!" _A drinking contest?! What if we drink too much and have to get our stomach pumped... _Those were the words I wanted to say, but Rosa's bragging earlier really annoyed me. It was time to take her confidence, and crush it. I eventually mustered up the courage to accept. "I... Accept! Bring it on! I bet my kidneys are tough enough to beat _you_!"

She furrowed her brows and sat at the "drinking table". I sat in the opposite chair and some guests gave us at least 7 bottles each.

One of the guests choose to be the referee and started counting down. "10...9...8...7..." All of a sudden, a possibility crossed my mind. _What if one the animatronics come? _

I realized this was important. "Wait!" I cried. "4...3...2...1!" Rosa snatched a drink. I had no choice but to participate. Ugh.

**Meanwhile...**

"I win!" Maria drunkenly held up her 4th bottle. Rosa had stopped at her 3rd before quitting.

"That's unpossible. I shoulda won that." Her grammar had went down a notch. "Man, what time it is?"

The guests laughed at the two drunks. Everyone was having a good time. Until...

**CRASH! **Everyone stopped talking. "What was that?" Someone asked. "Beat's me." Another replied. "It came from the kitchen. Let's check it out!" Someone else suggested. "Shomeone better not've touched mah coffeh!" Maria said as she ran hastily to the kitchen.

When everyone got there, they all screamed. Bonnie had appeared! Maria stared at Bonnie as if she was harmless. Bonnie jumped really high and crashed into the living room. The guests screamed and ran out the door, pushing each other violently and yelling at others to get out the way.

"Move!" "I don't wanna die!" "What the hell is that?!" Everyone was in panic mode. Everyone except for two drunks. Maria and Rosa.

"Rosha... My coffeh beans. My coffeh table... That rabbit killed it." Maria glared at Bonnie with dismay. "We're gonna kill this thing... Like, right now. Look what it do to our guests!" Luckily, no one got hurt, even though people were panicking a short while ago. Unfortunately, all the guest understandably scrammed.

Rosa retrieved the sword from upstairs and gave it to Maria. "I came up wiffa plan. But I'll need to sacrifice your house." Rosa saluted to her friend and went back upstairs. Maria, not noticing the "sacrifice your house" part, nodded looked back at Bonnie.

"You killed my companion. So I will kill you." Bonnie was obviously fill with rage. The loss of Chica had impacted the whole team of animatronics. Bonnie the most. They were best friends. It wasn't love, or was it?

Maria got in a horrible stance and gestured for him to bring it on. "_I _will be the one to avenge Chica!" And with that, they rushed towards each other.

**Ok, so here's Chapter 6. The reason it took so long was because of my lazy ass. I also **_**want **_**to study for a change. But mostly cus I'm lazy. And no, the typos in the dialogue are not by accident. I did some research (typical), and drunks apparently have slurred speech and slow reaction time and stuff like that. Anyway, don't worry! I have a conflict for each animatronic! Sorry it's short. I just wanted to get something out to you guys.**


	7. I Ran Out of Ideas for Chapter Names

**I'm not dead! Just making sure you didn't think that. My semester just ended yesterday. Anyway, I'm aware FNAF 2 came out. It's a prequel, set in 1987 with our hero being Jeremy Fitzgerald! How do I know this? Why, on the wiki of course! Sorry guys... I'm gonna pussy out on this one, heheh... That aside, after 2 weeks (or more) of not updating, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

It was just the two of them. The cold November wind blew against them. One could feel it, one could not. A drunk versus a killer; what could possible go wrong? Maria pointed her sword towards the murderous rabbit. "Hahaha! *hiccup!* Just wait 'till I get my hands on you. I'm gonna *hiccup!* make you pay for destroying my house!" As her drunkness wore off, she formed better grammar, but she was still, er, unstable. Bonnie just stood there, looking at her with the intentions of a cold-blooded killer. Killing a companion was crossing the line. Even demons have friends.

"Pathetic. You're intoxicated and you think you can beat me. That makes me even more angry at you." Bonnie said in sarcastic pity.

Maria stumbled towards the possessed animatronic and swung her sword. Bonnie laughed as Maria missed him by I landslide. He countered her attack her a punch, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Ungh... That hurts." Her head stung. She gently rubbed it before scowling at Bonnie. "I'm gonna havta *hiccup!* face a headache _and _a hangover in the morning." She struggled to get up. She kept stumbling and tripping.

All of a sudden, Bonnie jumped up in the air. "UWAH!" Luckily, I ran out the way just in time. I fell to the ground yet again. "Oww..."

Bonnie scoffed. "I'll make you suffer again and again." He ran towards Maria with unexpected speed. She squinted, trying to comprehend what was happening before he hit her.

She crashed to the ground, cuts and bruises all over her body. "Agh... Wait, my sword. Wh-Where is it?!" He pinned her down, wrapping his paws around her neck- he tried to choke her.

"I'LL KILL YOU." He said. Maria struggled to break free, but she was too weak for him.

She scratched at Bonnie's face, still attempting to get loose. _I have to reach my sword... _She thought. She began to grow pale, she was on the verge of tears. She reached for the sword. Her fingertips brushed the hilt. She tried a second time. It clanked as she almost had it. "Third time's the charm!" She said out loud. Bonnie tilted his head in confusion. As soon as her turned to see what Maria was looking at, the sword pierced his eye.

Bonnie let go of her neck, covering his eye. Maria coughed violently, gasping for air. She fell to the ground- she wished she was gone. "I wanna go home..." She turned to her house, only a few yards away. "I don't wanna fight anymore..." She whimpered. She watched as he approached her slowly.

(Rosa's POV)

I watched out the window to see if Maria made any progress. My observation: not so much. I felt a little guilt, though. After all, it was _I _who killed Chica. In retrospect, this was all my fault. During the drinking match, I... Ugh.

I went out the house to confess my "crime". I saw Maria laying on the ground. Bonnie was approaching her slowly. I swallowed my words. I was afraid.

What happened to me? I used to be fearless. Well almost. Now, I'm scared of these animatronic demons. I keep telling myself there's nothing to be afraid of, but...

"H-Hey guys... How's it going?" They both turned towards me. I haven't been this nervous since graduation. "How's it going? Well, I'm fine! Sure I'm laying on the ground with a maniac coming to me, besides that, everything's A-OK!" Maria snapped. I laughed weakly.

"What do you want? Don't worry, I'll come to you next." He said coldly. I shivered but steeled myself. I took a deep breath and said the words.

"Bonnie! _I'm _the one who killed Chica." When I said those words, time stopped. Bonnie stopped, Maria stopped- she wasn't doing anything. All of a sudden, Bonnie leaped towards me. I barely dodged it and ran into the house.

I ran for my life. _What do I do, what do I do?! _I ran upstairs so he wouldn't find me. I hid in a nearby closet, where the partygoers stored the alcohol. I had so many questions. _Will he find me? Will I get killed? _The most important question: What do I do? I tried thinking back to the movies Maria used to make me watch when we were in high school. Then, an idea hit me. "Aha!" I yelled unintentionally. I immediately put my hands over my mouth. Unfortunately, it was too late for me. I heard footsteps hurriedly come upstairs.

You could see the shadows of Bonnie's feet in the crack below the door. My breathing became shaky. The door knob moved. My heart skipped a beat. It twisted and turned, rattled and shook, until the door opened. My only thought: I have nothing to lose.

I pushed the door in his face grabbed all the bottles I could carry and ran out the closet, right past Bonnie. I ran downstairs dropping some. Then, I opened the bottles and started pouring them on the floor. As I did, I heard a "Hey!" along with some footsteps. I poured the alcohol everywhere. Before I finished, I poured some in a circle.

I pulled out a lighter I got from a guest- he wanted me to smoke. **Click! **I watched the ember burn. Then I threw the lighter in a puddle of alcohol. I watched as Bonnie came downstairs. We made eye contact, a smirk on my face, only to be blocked from the rising flame. "*cough!* *cough!*" The smoke made it hard to breath.

I was about to run out the door when... **KABOOM!**

(Maria's POV)

The last thing I saw was Rosa coming right for me. "WATCH OUT!" She yelled before landing on me. "I gave you a warning..." She said, rubbing her head. I winced as pain shot through my shoulder where I was bit by Chica.

"Did you kill Bonnie?" I asked her.

"Yup."

I turned toward my house, only to find flaming ruins. My jaw dropped. "M-M-MY HOUSE! NOOO!" I ran towards it and fell to the ground. "MY COFFEE, MY BED, MY WALLET! WAAAaaaah..." I cried pathetically.

"Ahaha... I'm sure it's not _that _bad. That place was growing old to begin with!" Ross tried to reassure. Maria looked at her with an almost sadistic smile. Rosa froze.

"Y'know," She started. "The police are gonna come here soon... So will the firefighters. Now, we live quite far away. And there isn't a fire station near _your_ house, is there?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Maria, where are you getting to?" Rosa asked shakily.

"Hahaha... This might be my first act of arson." And with that, she sprinted down the road. It didn't take a genius to know that Maria was going to attempt to set fire to Rosa's house. "W-WAIT!" She chased after her, the sirens in the background.

**Meanwhile, at Maria's house...**

Steam rose to the sky as the firefighters tried to put out the fire. Luckily, no one was in the house.

A young firefighter went in the house to double check, when he saw something. He squinted. "Is that... an endoskeleton?" It's small red eyes pierced the young man. He rubbed his eyes, only for the endoskeleton to disappear. "Hmph. Must be the smoke."

**Well, that Chapter 7! Finally got that up. And don't think I'm gonna be like those other authors who haven't updated since 2006... It's a horrible experience, okay? Just when it gets good, too! Anyways, I bought FNAF. Problem is, I'm too scared to play it. It's like a jumpscare and rick roll. You're scared at first, but then your like, "Dammit! I fell for it!" Well, hope you liked this chapter. **


	8. Gloating, Employment and Teapots

**Ugh. I feel like I mistakenly false advertised. I put this fanfiction under the "Adventure" category. In retrospect, it should've been in the "Supernatural" category. For all of those still reading for "adventure", my deepest apologies. I'll just replace it with "Supernatural" and put "It'll have some adventure" in the summary. Problem solved. If I solved this problem, why am I typing this? Huh. I'm going to shut up now.**

* * *

><p>Yet again, <em>I <em>defeated an animatronic all by myself!", Rosa gloated. Once again, the fortune teller rolled her eyes.

"Bragging will get you nowhere. Maybe if you two slackers would go _look _for the animatronics, you would get it done _quicker_." She suggested. "Instead of getting drunk, you should be saving the world." Her eyes widened as soon as she said that. She sighed in defeat. "Oh who am I kidding? We're all gonna die."

"Is that an opinion, or the real thing?" I asked. I felt a little worried, considering the fact everyone's life is on the line.

"Oh, shut up. Of course it's her opinion, 'cus I'm gonna win! OW!" I punched my gloating friend.

"I thought you were supposed to be modest! Or did that change when you pissed your pants?! Why don't you shut up and sit down?!" I all stared at me. I simply looked away.

"Finally, true bliss." The fortune teller said with a look of relief. "Now to more important issues. You guys took care of that portal, right?"

We looked at her, confused. "What portal?"

Her jaw dropped. "Eh?! You FORGOT?! But, that's where the demons _coming from_! You're telling me you forgot about the main source?!" She pulled on her hair nervously.

"Yeah, but you were sooo stubborn. You said, 'Find it yourselves.' Does that sound familiar?" I said back.

Rosa crossed her arms and snickered. "Looks like _someone's _IQ went up!" I kept my thoughts to myself.

"C'mon, just tell us already!" I pleaded with her. She just shook her head. I finally decided I had enough. Then I came up with a plan.

"That clue you gave us... That the animatronics at Freddy's were the first possessed. Where could they be?" I said sarcastically, scratching my chin in thought. The fortune teller grew more and irritated.

Rosa eventually got what I was doing and joined in. "Hmmm... Where could it be? Who's Freddy?" Rosa winked at me.

"FREDDY FAZEBEAR'S PIZZA PLACE!" She exclaimed. Then, she pointed to the door. "NOW BEAT IT!" Me and Rosa laughed and left.

A snowflake fell on my nose. "It's snowing... Look." I pointed at the light gray sky. Rosa looked up at the sky.

"Well they did say it was gonna snow hard." She informed. When we looked down, we already saw a blanket of snow had covered the wilted grass. I wrapped my arms around myself. "C'mon, Maria. Let's go home before we freeze to death!" She ran ahead of me.

We went to Rosa's house and warmed ourselves up. "Sorry for yelling at you. That drinking match got me a hangover." I put a teapot on the stove and turned the knob.

She laughed weakly and scratched her head. "Don't sweat it! I shouldn't've cheated." She clasped her mouth with her hands. Smoke came out the teapot's spout. My eye twitched. I twisted my pinkie in my ear to make sure I was hearing right.

"You cheated?" I asked. I went to her a poured the tea in her lap.

"OUCH!" Steam rose from her legs, a single teardrop falling from her cheek.

"Now, we have planning to do. The fortune teller said there was a job at where the portal resides. We have to take that job." I had no plans of taking the risk of getting arrested.

Rosa wiped away her tears. "We didn't get caught last time." She sniffed. "Why can we sneak in again?"

_How do I put this in her perspective... _Then, I came up with the perfect cover story. "Well... Think about it this way. We complete our goal _and _get paid at the same time." I smiled a cheesy smile. "If we get paid, _you _can buy me a new house! Deal?!" I extended my hand to her.

She shook my hand. "Ok... Deal!"

* * *

><p>"No... Please, get away from me! I'll do anything!" A man backed into a wall in an alley. A tall bear shaped silhouette stood over him. The man cowered in fear, tears flowing down his cheeks.<p>

A tune played before the bet feasted on the man. His screams filled the night air. From the shadows, a golden bear appeared.

"The two are going to try and get themselves employed. We should go there." Foxy said as he watched Freddy devour the unfortunate man.

"Perfect idea, Foxy. We can avenge Chica and Bonnie. If we fail, they'll close the portal. Besides, I'm sure there are other copies of our bodies." G.F. said.

"Hey, guys." Freddy got their attention. "You should try this. It's really good."

"With pleasure..."

* * *

><p><strong>I've been typing a lot of short chapters lately. I promise from now on, no more chapters less than 1k words! THIS I SWEAR. I guess this chapter is a setup. Yeah, the short ones are always the setup for another battle. Well, at least I didn't take a fucking week. However, this time I won't rush myself.<strong>


	9. The First Night: I'm Already Insane

How long has it been since I've had a job? Days, weeks, months, or even a year. I pondered about this as I trekked through the hallways of the bubbly restaurant- hardly a restaurant to _me_. You could hear the children crying because Bonnie and Chica weren't here.

Rosa had already applied for employment. Due to her, uh, intelligence, she passed the interview easily. However, I don't think I will. What will they ask? How will they react to my answers? Most of all, will I pass. Ugh. I'm treating this like my SATs. At least I got into a good college.

I walked up to the manager's office door with nervous thoughts and feeling. Oddly enough, it was an iron door. When I entered the office, I met an unorganized sight.

He was a brown-haired man with glasses that were quite thick. He paid no mind to me standing in front of him, continuing to read his book and sign through papers. His desk was terribly organized. Even though it was practically winter, he had a fan on. I saw pictures of the animatronics on the walls of the small room. _Gee, maybe he should start spring-cleaning early!_ I thought as I looked around the room more. Then, I shook my head. _I'm not here to explore! _

"Um..." My voice came out so low that no one, let alone he, could hear me. "Mr..." I squinted at the name tag on his desk. _Horst... _"Mr. Horst?" I called out. He looked up at me. I couldn't tell what his facial expression was due to his glasses. He pushed them up and looked back down.

"Mr, Horst! I want a job here! Are you going to just ignore me?" I questioned fiercely. As soon as I asked him that, his head shot up and look toward me. He removed his glasses, revealing the bags under his eyes. His glare pierced through me, making me flinch. A shiver ran up my spine. I shuffled my feet to distract myself from fear. He studied me for a while before standing up. Eventually, and I _do _mean eventually, he began to speak.

"So, you want to take a job here?" He asked indifferently. "Sorry, but a woman just came here and passed the interview. Maybe when she... "quits"..." His words trailed off into a snicker. I furrowed my brows, clearly suspicious. I decided to get seriously serious.

"Please! You have to let me join! I could assist her. You know what they say? The more the merrier!" I said implied. My tone was cheerful, but I was actually desperate. I started sweating when he eyed me, but then he nodded. A sense of relief enveloped me.

"Fine then. Currently, we're missing some animatronics. Three of them came back, though. I guess that's a relief." _Three? That's strange... _He rubbed his eye and went through some papers. He handed me some and a pen and smiled softly. "Just sign these papers. And remember, there's nothing to worry about." I clicked the pen and got to work.

* * *

><p>(Rosa's POV)<p>

"According to the monitor, there are 11 cameras in this facility," I informed. _97% left... If we're going to survive, we have to conserve power; we have to use it wisely. _I glanced over at Maria. She kept closing the doors and turning on the lights. _But with her doing __**that**__, we might as well call it quits._

"Iron doors! I've never seen them up close!" She exclaimed in pure awe. It was if she were a child again.

I rolled my eyes. "Quit it! If we run out of power, we're doomed!" I scolded.

Suddenly, while I was listening to the kitchen audio, I heard a noise. Maria rushed to my side. "What was that?!" She asked in a slightly panicked voice. I shrugged. Maybe it was one of the animatronics. I went over all the cameras when I saw something peeking from the curtains in CAM 1C, a.k.a. Pirate Cove.

I gulped and continued. Oddly, a silhouette with bunny ears appeared in front of the Dining Room CAM. _It can't be..._ I decided to shake it off. I must be going crazy.

"Maria. You _did _being the sword, didn't you?" I asked with a hint of worry. At first, she hesitated. But then, I heard her laughing weakly. _Don't tell me..._

"Sorry! Hehe. I read the, um, contract. It said you couldn't bring anything with you," she said, abashed.

I couldn't believe my ears. I closed the doors and turned to her with an angry look in my eye. "We need to talk..."

* * *

><p>"Got it?" I finished.<p>

"Ok..." Maria said sadly.

"Now..." I unlock the doors when for a second, I thought I saw Bonnie?! "Wh-What?!" I dropped the monitor by accident and immediately closed the doors. _What the?! _

"What's wrong?" Maria asked, alerted. I rubbed my head and blinked a couple times. _How? Am I imagining things?_ I shook my head, denying the fact. I picked up the monitor. It had a slight crack in it.

"Perfect. It only 4:00AM and we have 37% power left." Maria glanced at the screen.

"Make that 36%," she added.

"FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC. THAT _REAAALLY _HELPED." I heard her stifle a laugh.

"Listen, Rosa. I gotta go to the bathroom," Maria said. I raised an eyebrow at her. Did she just ask that?

"Are you serious? Y'know what? Go ahead! Go take a leak, and when Freddy comes, don't come crying to _me_. HMPH." I crossed my arms and turned my back to her.

"Fine then. I'll try and hold it." She sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Listen... I don't know if anyone's listening... but, I might be going crazy. This isn't your ordinary pizza place. The colors, the streamers, the confetti, it's just a mask. They'll eat you. It's <em>cursed<em>." Rosa recorded her message on a phone. I was a bit worried for her sanity. We had only been here for a couple hours, but to her it felt like a couple years.

"Rosa," I glanced at her watch. "We have 5 more minutes." Even when I told her that, she continued.

"I don't know how I survived, but I want you to quit as soon as possible. Don't be foolish. Just _quit_. It's really not that worth it. You get paid about $4/hour." And with that, she ended.

"Maria. We have to get out here. Why are we here anyway?" I gasped. _Oh yeah!_

"Shit! We should've checked for the portal!" I had just remembered about it. Rosa looked at me with the same look she had during our "chat".

"You mean to tell me we've been standing here, and not _once_ have we tried our goal?" She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Well... I forgot." She quickly replied with a "YOU WHAT?!" _2 more minutes! I can hold her off._

"You know what? I'm gonna kill you..."

"Huh?!" I was baffled. She was really mad.

"Hey, at least you don't have to complain about rent." She ran towards me when all of a sudden, the alarm on my watch went off.

"We're done!" I ran out the door as fast as I could and exited the pizza place. I'm proud to say that I, Maria Smith, have survived the first night. I've also survived Rosa's wrath.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU." Rosa burst out of the building.

Well, I've _almost _survived Rosa's wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how did you like it? A lot of stuff doesn't happen during the 1st night, but I promise it'll get better! I planned to make a bad ending when this fanfiction ends, but I'm too laaazy. Besides, it's not gonna change the story. It's kinda like a fanfiction inside a fanfiction. Otherwise know as... FANFICEPTION. -( See what I did there?)<strong>


	10. The Second Night 1: Fight of the Century

**Y'know, this was originally supposed to be 5 chapters. I guess I overdid it and doubled it. We aren't even finished the story yet. Every now and then, I do little oneshots in between chapters, like a fanfic I wrote called "Wedding at Freddy's". Even I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that. But at least people liked it. Anyway, enjoy chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's start our shift. I pray that nothing goes _too _wrong."

"Ha. I know. We have to find the portal, I hear they get more active as the week ends."

"Okay, see ya."

"Maria, I'm scared..."

"Don't worry. Everything'll be just fine. I'll meet you there."

I hung up the phone and strapped the sword around my back. Today was my second night at Freddy's. I was nervous as always. But hey, I've broken into a Chuck E. Cheese and didn't get shot or eaten. "I can handle this!" I told myself.

I buttoned my sweater and slipped on my skirt before heading out the door. With boots, of course. As I ran towards the pizza place, I wondered how we we're going to make it this time.

I arrived at Freddy's- Rosa calls it the "graveyard of the night guards". She was standing right there, waving at me. "Hey, Rosa!" I yelled. I ran towards her.

She took out the keys and unlocked the door. "Well, we risk our lives yet again. This'll definitely look good on my record, right?" I laughed.

"Sure it will." And now, we entered the second night...

Rosa plopped herself on the chair and sighed. "When will my bad luck cease?" She whined hopelessly. I rolled my eyes and placed the monitor on my lap.

"Go to sleep, I got this." I said. She shook her head and looked at me. She had that "I don't trust you one bit" look. "Why? I have the sword."

Her face suddenly lit up. "I got an idea! You go look for the portal in the hallways and I'll watch with the cameras!" She jumped up from the chair and snatched the monitor from me.

"Hey!" I tried to retort, but she's quick to steel her decisions. I had no choice but to give up. "Like you said, we're gonna die..." Someone save me from this maniac.

"It'll be as easy as 1,2,3! Since you got the sword, you can defend yourself. Besides, no one said self-defense was bad!" She _did _have a point. Self-defense isn't bad, so I don't think the sword will be weakened. But still, one question wasn't answered.

"Why do _I _have to go?" I pointed at myself. Rosa chuckled.

"I don't trust you with the cameras. You might read a newspaper or something." She forced me out the room and threw the sheathed sword at me. "And don't come back until you've found something! Oh don't worry, though. I'll be watching you."

I was about the say something, but she closed the door on my face. "Tch, she's so mean." I whimpered. I had no other choice but to do what she said.

* * *

><p>I walked in the hallway cautiously, keeping my hand near my hilt. I looked around to see if any animatronics were near. I opened doors to look for the portal. No luck. As I continued searching, I pondered about yesterday's incident.<p>

_Foxy, Freddy, and possibly Bonnie... _I still couldn't believe Bonnie was probably alive. Maybe Rosa was just hallucinating. But if Chica could survive a bullet to the head, Bonnie should be able to survive a gas blast.

All of a sudden, I heard a can drop. I looked all around me, followed by some double takes. "Phew... Probably just a rat." I shuddered. _I hate rats..._

Oddly enough, I heard a faint voice say "Watch out." It sounded like Rosa's. Realizing what this meant, I drew my sword and parried with another sword just in time.

Two swords glistened in the moonlight. The shine revealed the face of a animatronic fox. His red eyes glowed in the darkness. My palms turned sweaty. He looked strong. But I couldn't back down. "Rosa won every battle for me, so far. I _won't _back down on this one! Bring it on!" Of course with all the stupid decisions I've made, I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

Foxy did nothing. He stood there, holding his saber. I supposed that he wanted me to make the first move. "You're such a gentleman." Then, I charged at him!

**CLANG! **The shrill sound of swords clashing ran through my ear. He pushed me away from him, but I jumped up to strike again. He easily parried my attack.

I moved away to rest, but before I knew it, his swung his sword right in front of my face. I barely dodged, getting a deep gash on my cheek. I tried to cover it, but the blood kept seeping through the wound. "Ouch..." I got myself in a stance I saw in one of some samurai flicks. Before, I could charge at him again, he made the first move.

**WOOSH! CLINK! **I had no choice but to block it. "S-So much for gentlemanlike!" I said as I struggled to hold Foxy's saber back. Little by little, he overpowered me. Then an idea hit me. I have to think good thoughts. The sword will respond with power!

_Charity, helping people, delivering justice. _As I thought about these things, the sword brightened. It's sheen strengthened and I could feel the power flow through me. Ok, maybe not. Now, all I had to do was defeat Foxy. He readied his sword; I readied mine. And hopefully for the last time, we charged at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? A clash with Maria and Foxy, and I sprinkled a little cliffhanger over it. One of my friends wont read my fanfictions! I don't understand! Well, not everyone'a gonna like my stuff. But of course, everything has it's fans. Anyways, see ya next chapter!<strong>


End file.
